This invention relates to an apparatus and method for installing a wheel disc into a wheel rim to assemble a vehicle wheel.
Vehicle wheels are critical components of a motor vehicle. If the component parts of a vehicle wheel are misassembled or out of alignment, vibrations, premature tire wear, and other problems may result. Accordingly, it is necessary to assure proper assembly of vehicle wheels in a cost effective manner.
Vehicle wheels include a wheel rim and wheel disc that is pressed into the rim and is then welded into place. If the wheel rim and wheel disc are out of alignment, the aforementioned vibrations and other problems may result. Accordingly, it is very important to assure that the axis of the disc is coaxial with the axis of the rim, which is also the axis of rotation of the wheel when mounted on the vehicle. The wheel disc includes a surface through which holes are drilled to accept the lugs extending from the wheel hub when the wheel and tire are installed on the vehicle. The rim includes a tire bead engaging surface which must be held parallel to the aforementioned surface on the wheel disc.
The present invention relates to a machine having a pair of rim engaging members which include a surface engaging the tire bead engaging surfaces of the wheel, and also include a pair of disc engaging members which engage the central mounting portion of the wheel disc. The rim and disc are clamped between these members as the disc is installed in the rim. The bead engaging surfaces of the rim and the mounting surface on the disc are held parallel to one another, and the axis of the wheel disc is held coaxial with the axis of the rim. Accordingly, the critical surfaces of the wheel rim and disc are maintained in parallel alignment as the disc is installed in the rim in an expeditious manner.